A slide show for successively displaying a plurality of images is conventionally known, in which images shot with a camera can be successively displayed for appreciation while panned or zoomed. Furthermore, an image playback device for playing back music accompanied with display of images and an image playback system in combination with a camera are also known. On the other hand, cellular phones with cameras have widely spread, and hence images shot with such equipment can be transmitted. For example, Patent Document 2 describes an image communication device that includes an image input device with a wireless communication function and an image display device for transmitting an image from the image input device to the image display device to be displayed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-116094    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-094848